Donde vuelan los buitres
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Terence Higgs cree tenerlo todo claro cuando decide unirse a los carroñeros, cree que apuesta por el caballo ganador de la carrera por el poder, pero sus propias creencias se basan en ilusiones, sus motivaciones son endebles y al final, como muchos antes que él, paga el precio.


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Este fic fue creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Prefacio:** Una persona que no puedo nombrar porque no la conozco me pidió que escribiera acerca de la siguiente temática: **Una historia sobre los carroñeros. Sin embargo, como estamos en el apartado "difícil" no será tan sencillo. El protagonista, que no será ni Greyback ni Scabior (lo que no quita que puedan salir durante la historia), será un chico (preferiblemente. Puede tratarse de un OC o de un secundario de la saga) que acaba de salir de Hogwarts. Me apetece leer una historia humana. No tiene que ser bonita ni tener un mensaje, ni siquiera tiene que acabar bien; tampoco tiene que ser gore o cruel. Sorpréndeme. A mi lo que me apetece es leer algo sobre ese grupo, lo demás es cosa tuya.**

¡Vamos allá entonces!

**Donde vuelan los buitres.**

Cuando una causa te parecía justa, harías cosas que normalmente no te atreverías a acometer por defenderla, incluso entregarías tu vida en bandeja de plata si llegase el momento. Ese al menos era el modo de pensar de Terence Higgs cuando aceptó el trabajo de carroñero; él detestaba personalmente a los magos mestizos y de sangre impura, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquello era así por haber pertenecido en algún momento de su vida a Slytherin o si era una costumbre heredada por osmosis de las muchas familias adineradas con las que se relacionaba su familia. Pero no era que la familia Higgs fuese millonaria; ellos simplemente prestaban servicios menores a las familias acaudaladas, pero aquello permitió albergar ideas racistas en el joven Terence, o al menos así lo creía.

Y además estaban las constantes peroratas de ese rubio oxigenado llamado Draco Malfoy; podía ser un pedante megalómano con el cerebro pequeño y la boca grande, pero Terence estaba rotundamente de acuerdo con sus ideas, claro que no con palabras tan grandilocuentes. Pensaba que los magos de sangre impura estaban apoderándose del mundo mágico y que el secreto de su existencia se hallaría en peligro si aquella peste se extendía por más tiempo. O al menos eso era lo que leía en el periódico.

Pero ese era el menor de los motivos por los cuales Terence odiaba a los magos nacidos de muggles. De hecho aquella era la mera justificación política por la cual los brujos de sangre impura deberían borrarse del mapa. Terence no era un hombre particularmente agudo y sus notas eran mediocres en el colegio, ni tampoco leía mucho, a menos que se tratara del periódico. Seguía "El Profeta" con la misma obsesión que algunas chicas seguían "Corazón de Bruja" y creía a rajatabla todo lo que allí salía impreso. Inclusive ese reportaje acerca de unos investigadores que descubrieron que la magia sólo podía ser transmitida de mago a mago y aquellos que eran magos y que tenían padres muggle podían considerarse como ladrones. Además, no era el único que creía en aquella investigación; muchos de sus ex compañeros en Hogwarts creían lo mismo pero no se atrevían a ir un paso más allá por temor a ser ridiculizados por el grueso de la comunidad mágica.

Pero Terence era otra cosa. E iba a aportar su grano de arena a la preservación de su mundo y de su legado.

Por esa, y no otra razón, como aquellos motivos mezquinos que impulsaban a otros parias sociales a convertirse en Carroñeros

Galeones.

¿Podía haber un propósito más mundano que ese? En opinión de Terence, la recompensa monetaria era una simple consecuencia. Era cierto que necesitaba el dinero, pero también podía pretender que luchaba por algo más que eso, necesitaba creer que el camino que iba a emprender tenía un propósito, algo que justificara las atrocidades que seguramente iba a cometer. Porque Terence Higgs era el ser más hipócrita en existencia; disimulaba luchar por una causa en la que creía sin saber muy bien por qué para prolongar su existencia en una guerra en la que la moneda de cambio era la vida humana. Esto no era simple lucro, aquello era supervivencia, aquello significaba comportarse como el buen Slytherin que era; había que apostar al caballo ganador si quería salir vivo de esa guerra.

Y de preferencia, salir sin quedar en bancarrota.

—¿Comprendes lo que tienes que hacer? —le dijo un Carroñero encargado de los recién llegados. Terence se fijó en un monstruo de hombre que se paseaba de un lado a otro, como con impaciencia—. ¡Oye! ¡Presta atención, zoquete! ¿Comprendes tus funciones?

—Sí —repuso Terence sin educación. Con esa clase de sujetos no valía la pena tener ni un mínimo de respeto.

—Más te vale, pequeño bribón, porque si no… digamos que el amo no tiene en su diccionario la palabra "misericordia".

Terence esperaba algo como eso. Con el "amo", el reclutador quería decir "el Innombrable".

—Te voy a repetir tus funciones, sólo para que no hayan dudas —continuó el hombre con voz rasposa, como el de una motosierra cortando un tronco de árbol. ¿Por qué demonios todos los tipos malos hablaban de esa forma? Terence no sabía si era un cliché o una moda, pero el efecto intimidaba con indiferencia de lo anterior—. Te vamos a pasar una lista con los nombres de familias de magos de sangre impura y de traidores a la sangre. Los vas a buscar, los vas a atrapar y los vas a llevar al Ministerio de la Magia para que sean fichados. Recibirás una pequeña suma por cada persona que atrapes, pero sólo si cumple con los requisitos de tu lista. Si capturas a un mago de sangre pura y que no es traidor a la sangre, aunque sea por error, recibirás un castigo.

El reclutador indicó con el dedo hacia un claro en el bosque donde una de las tantas bandas de Carroñeros se refugiaba. Allí dos jóvenes no mayores que Terence estaban siendo castigados con el maleficio Cruciatus, profiriendo alaridos de dolor que atravesaron los oídos del recién llegado, produciéndole escalofríos.

—Asusta, ¿verdad? —se burló el reclutador con toda la gracilidad de un troll—. Siempre lo digo: no hay nada, pero nada, nada que se le compare al sufrimiento para disciplinar a los que se comportan mal—. Lanzó una risa cruel al aire nocturno que a Terence le puso los pelos de punta—. Comenzarás ahora mismo. Sí —añadió el reclutador advirtiendo la cara del nuevo integrante de la banda con sorna—, de inmediato muchacho, mira que este negocio es grito y plata. No sabes cuántos traidores o magos con sangre sucia hay allá afuera, escondidos, demasiado cobardes para atreverse a salir de sus mugrientos escondites. Así que, mientras más captures, más regalías tendrás. Y eso, te lo garantizo.

Mientras recibía su lista y se unía a una pandilla, compuesta por unos ocho o diez Carroñeros, Terence comenzó a tener sus primeras dudas sobre ese prometedor nuevo camino que él mismo había decidido emprender.

La primera noche no había sido tan mala. No por la escasez de víctimas, sino por los métodos que usaban sus colegas para atrapar a sus presas, los cuales no iban más allá del típico hechizo aturdidor o el encantamiento de desarme. Algunos de sus objetivos eran muy hábiles sin embargo y se requería de la colaboración de toda la pandilla para subyugarlo. Terence, decidido a probarse a sí mismo, fue crucial en la captura de dos traidores a la sangre que fueron muy difíciles de derribar y atrapó a otros dos sin ayuda.

Se llamaban Carroñeros, pero actuaban más como depredadores. Buscaban a sus víctimas, las encontraban y las atrapaban. El grupo al que Terence fue asignado no era una pandilla particularmente violenta y estaba compuesta de varios miembros de la misma edad que él. Unas noches después, en una de las tantas vigilias, a la espera de nuevas presas, los ocho integrantes de la pandilla dialogaban entre sí para conocerse mejor, aunque no hubiera mucho propósito con eso.

—Yo me uní más que nada por el dinero —decía un joven de unos veinte, cuyo cabello lo ostentaba más despeinado que incluso Harry Potter—. Me da igual a quién capturo; mientras me paguen bien, haré mi trabajo.

—Yo odio a esos idiotas de sangre sucia. Mientras más paguen por el atrevimiento de robarnos la magia, mejor. Éste es un trabajo fácil, con reglas simples y fáciles de cumplir.

—No estoy ni ahí con esta guerra ni me importan esos magos de sangre impura —terció otro mago joven, carraspeando un poco al hablar—. Nunca terminé Hogwarts, aunque jamás me importó tanto la educación. Mientras sepa hacer magia y la use para mi beneficio, estoy contento.

Terence notó que uno de sus compañeros no lucía tan petulante y despreocupado como el resto. De hecho, se notaba a millas que estaba asustado y que se encontraba allí en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Te sucede algo, mariquita?

—¡Cuidado con mancharte la ropa interior muchacho!

Y todos se rieron del pobre joven. Terence se unió a las risotadas por puro compromiso porque se dio cuenta que esa persona que temblaba de frío junto a sus colegas no era distinta a las que se mofaban de él. Después sintió repugnancia por sí mismo. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por ese pobre joven sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y comenzaran a sospechar de él también.

Terence también se dio cuenta que ese adolescente miraba constantemente su reloj. Su intuición le dijo que algo debía de estar ocultando.

Diez minutos más tarde, el integrante más joven de la pandilla salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y gritaba cosas que Terence no alcanzó a escuchar. Varios de los Carroñeros fueron tras él mientras que el resto se quedó junto con la fogata.

—Imbécil —rezongó el mayor del grupo y el líder—. Nadie deserta de los Carroñeros. Sabía a lo que venía el muy estúpido.

—No importa —intervino Terence sin saber muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo—. Él se pierde la recompensa y seguramente va a estar en serios problemas con Fenrir si lo atrapan. No es problema nuestro.

—Muy bien dicho Higgs —dijo el líder—. Oye, ese apellido, me suena de algo. Lo vi en una revista muggle hace unos meses atrás—. Los demás miraron a Terence con algo de suspicacia—. ¿Acaso tienes manchada la sangre?

—No sean idiotas —espetó Terence a los demás—. Tengo un tío abuelo que se llama Peter Higgs, pero nada más. Nació sin magia en las venas. Creo que es físico teórico, o como se llame eso.

—¿Física? ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Creo que es como llaman los muggles a la magia —repuso Terence, suspirando de alivio al darse cuenta que ya no era una amenaza—. Pobres muggles. Jamás van a entender la magia.

Y Terence volvió a mostrar su lado hipócrita. En honor a la verdad, él respetaba mucho la labor de su tío abuelo, aparte que era un ser humano que siempre prefería entender antes que juzgar, algo que obviamente Terence no llevaba a la práctica, pero era un gesto admirable de todas formas. Dadas sus evidentes contradicciones, Terence hacía oídos sordos a aquellos comentarios; prefería cerrarse a su propia opinión y no dejar que los juicios ajenos atacaran su frágil conciencia.

Y una naturaleza contradictoria era el primer paso hacia la hipocresía.

Un sonido de hojas rozándose unas con otras le indicó al grupo junto a la fogata que el resto de la pandilla había regresado. Un joven alto y fornido, demasiado para considerarse natural, arrastraba por los brazos a un tipo de unos veinte años, cuyas ropas parecían no ser de su talla, aparte que no era el mismo sujeto que salió huyendo hacia la impenetrable negrura. El carroñero musculoso arrojó una cantimplora al suelo, del cual se derramó un par de gotas de un líquido espeso que Terence, por increíble que pareciese, supo reconocer.

—Es poción multijugos.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí —espetó el líder de la pandilla, acercándose con un aura amenazadora al cautivo mientras consultaba una lista—. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Esto es una grata sorpresa.

Cuando los demás se acercaron, todos profirieron risas sardónicas, risas petulantes, risas de suficiencia, todos menos Terence Higgs. De hecho, él estaba pálido como una estatua de mármol, mirando fijamente a una persona que, aparentemente, representaba una burla para su propia familia. Pero eso no era lo más triste del asunto. Había más.

El joven posó sus ojos en Terence, y él le devolvió la mirada con nerviosismo, con aprensión, con incertidumbre de lo que podía pasar después. Todo se volvió horriblemente complicado. En segundos, su firme decisión de convertirse en carroñero, aun cuando sus convicciones para hacerlo no fuesen del todo sólidas, ya no era tan firme. De hecho, su resolución pasó de tener la consistencia del concreto a medio fraguar a la que podría tener un malvavisco recién sacado de una fogata.

—P… primo —balbuceó el joven rodeado por carroñeros, Terence entre ellos. Lo malo de ser hipócrita era que a veces se aplicaba la misma condenada doctrina a su familia. William Higgs era un mago, pero no lo suficientemente mago según El Profeta y el Ministerio de la Magia.

—William —murmuró Terence, como si la escena delante de sus ojos perteneciera a alguna pintura de Salvador Dalí. Más que el evidente hecho que su primo había estado haciéndose pasar por carroñero para evitar ser capturado, era que él era hijo de una familia muggle. Por razones que Merlín sabría mejor, el hermano del padre de Terence salió sin una gota de sangre mágica en sus venas y, como la familia entera participaba de ese negocio con servicios menores a las familias pudientes, no hubo otra opción que encubrir la verdadera naturaleza de William Higgs como un mago de sangre impura… en aras del negocio. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, William y Terence Higgs tenían una buena relación. La hipocresía atacaba de nuevo.

—Por favor Terence —volvió a balbucear William—. Por favor —volvió a decir, esta vez con súplica en su voz. Los demás carroñeros presentes miraron inquisitivamente a Terence.

—¿Tienes alguna relación con esta alimaña? —inquirió el líder de la pandilla con brusquedad—. Este sujeto está en la lista de buscados por impureza de sangre.

Terence tenía una dura encrucijada que resolver. Tenía a una parte de su familia por un lado, un mago de sangre tan sucia como el resto de su especie, pero que respetaba y quería como si fuese uno de sus pares. Por otro lado estaba su posición en la banda de los carroñeros; si cualquiera hacía la conexión o si admitía que existía alguna clase de relación entre presa y cazador, entonces no habría escapatoria. Sería catalogado, sin papeles ni ceremonias, como un traidor a la sangre y llevado al Ministerio de la Magia "para ser procesado". A Terence no le gustaba el uso de eufemismos, y a los carroñeros les gustaba emplearlos para todo, tal vez para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones o tal vez porque sonaban bien y les hacían lucir inteligentes.

Terence volvía, una y otra vez, a mirar los ojos implorantes de su primo. No sabía qué demonios hacer: no quería exponer a William, no de esa manera, no en ese momento. Solo a los hipócritas les pasaban esa clase de dramas; si tal vez hubiese sido más derecho con sus propias creencias, quizá no habría dudado siquiera un segundo en negar su parentesco con él, pero sólo a un hipócrita se le ocurría tener una relación fraternal con una persona con la que, por principio, no se podía relacionar bajo ninguna circunstancia, motivo o excusa. Los árboles susurraban entre ellos al ritmo de la tenue brisa nocturna, las lechuzas ululaban mansamente en las altas ramas y la luna arrojaba su sempiterna luz plateada sobre todo lo que podía encontrar, pero los carroñeros seguían mirando a Terence con una avidez insana, como si las palabras que pronunciara a continuación pudieran hacerles el día, o en este caso, la noche.

Alguien por ahí dijo que la hipocresía era uno de los peores pecados en existencia. Y un pecado se diferenciaba de una metida de pata en algo esencial; un pecado era, lisa y llanamente, una metida de pata adrede. Se trataba de hacer algo mal a sabiendas que estaba mal. Si eso era cierto, entonces Terence Higgs podía llamarse a sí mismo pecador sin miedo a equivocarse.

—Es mi primo —dijo Terence, tragando saliva después de sus palabras—. Pero no albergo ninguna clase de afecto por él. Es un mugriento mago de sangre mugrienta. Hagan lo que quieran con él.

Desde que cerró la boca que Terence comenzó a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Acababa de vender a su primo por una simple cuestión de orgullo. Innecesario, superfluo orgullo. ¿Qué había de orgulloso en pretender que odiaba a un bando pero que, secretamente, sentía afecto por un mago que a ojos de un Malfoy era poco más que ganado ofrecido en sacrificio? En esos tiempos no había lobos que se disfrazaran de corderos; había corderos disfrazados de lobos, cobardes actuando como si fuesen valientes, porque la apariencia lo era todo en esos días: si aparentabas odiar con el alma la impureza de sangre, eres poco menos que un héroe, de otro modo, el ostracismo era lo que te esperaba.

En el mejor de los casos.

En el peor de ellos, las negras fauces de Azkaban tragarían a los insurrectos sin siquiera masticar, tal como un monstruo insensible al que le diera lo mismo el sabor de lo que entrara a su tétrica boca con tal que se nutriera de ello. De hecho, había una criatura con esas características que atacaba a diario, sin discriminar entre ricos y pobres, lindos o feos, flacos o gordos, blancos o negros. Una palabra, dos sílabas… un significado.

Miedo.

Era miedo y nada más que miedo lo que empujaba a un joven sin futuro y cuya única moneda de cambio que tenía algún valor era su vida a convertirse en un carroñero. El dinero a menudo venía como añadido de poca importancia, porque aquellos que se ganaban la vida de esa forma, tendían a gastarlo rápido, porque un criminal no tenía la costumbre del ahorro, porque a cada rato pensaba que su vida iba a acabar o iba a caer en ese pozo de tormento que los magos llamaban Azkaban. Ahora Terence comprendía la razón real que lo trajo a ese bosque oscuro y lóbrego, la razón que la hipocresía y las mentiras habían enterrado bajo metros y metros de excusas baratas y poco creíbles.

Dinero.

Falso odio.

Falsas creencias.

Todas excusas.

Y bastó la captura de su primo para que Terence entendiera que acababa de cometer un gravísimo error al enlistarse con los carroñeros. Era increíble cómo una mentira podía convertirse en una verdad sacramental sólo con creer en ella lo suficiente. Mientras contemplaba cómo su primo era arrastrado hacia el campamento principal de los carroñeros para que Fenrir Greyback aprobara el envío hacia el Ministerio, Terence acompañó a los demás miembros de su pandilla, sintiendo que se internaba en una bruma cada vez más densa, sin saber en qué maldita dirección ir.

Sin embargo, las pruebas no se habían acabado. Y vendrían otras peores.

Una hora más tarde, los carroñeros se reunieron en el campamento principal ubicado en un amplio claro en el Bosque de Dean. Varias fogatas entregaban su luz trémula a los árboles cercanos y las sombras danzaban en patrones fantasmagóricos, dándole a la escena una cualidad como arcana, como si los presentes formaran parte de una tribu indígena que danzara a modo de ritual.

Terence Higgs caminaba sólo por la inercia de sus difusas ideas. Su desventurado primo iba encadenado de manos y pies, arrastrado como un cordero hacia el matadero, directo hacia la enorme y encorvada figura de Fenrir Greyback. Terence sólo había escuchado historias acerca de ese personaje y ninguna de ellas concluía con un final feliz. Y al ver la realidad de la vida como carroñero en toda su descarnada extensión, también entendió que los cuentos de hadas sólo existían para anestesiar la conciencia, porque casi todos los cuentos terminaban en divorcios, bancarrotas, crímenes pasionales o adicción a las drogas. Los cuentos de hadas servían para entregar un mundo ficticio a las personas, para que nunca supieran que nadie estaba destinado al éxito. El éxito, como se conocía en esos tiempos, era un concepto que existía sólo en el léxico de los políticos y los acaudalados magnates que regían el mundo mágico tras bastidores.

—¡Cuál es tu nombre! —ladró la voz profunda y rugiente de Fenrir Greyback. William Higgs se estremeció ante el hombre lobo y arrugó la nariz al sentir el pútrido aliento de su captor.

—William —respondió el aludido con un hilo de voz. Su entereza mental colgaba de un hilo; su conciencia estaba llena de dos conceptos que jamás había experimentado, los cuales eran el miedo y la traición. Miedo de lo que le podría pasar y traición porque Terence, su primo, aquel que jugaba con él por las tardes en el patio de su casa, aquel que le enseñó a montar un escoba para creerse un jugador profesional de Quidditch, aquel que le hizo más fácil la vida en el colegio, le había dado la espalda en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Cuando la vida de uno estaba en juego, no había amistad, lazo familiar o amor que valiera: lo primero que se le venía a la mente de una persona en esas circunstancias era salvar su propio pellejo. La selección natural era el peor adversario de la moral.

—Ah, eres un mago de sangre mugrienta —dijo Fenrir en un tono burlescamente terrorífico—. Bueno, sé que estás en nuestra lista y sé que eres familiar de uno de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones. ¡Terence! ¡Ven aquí, de inmediato!

Terence sintió una horrible sensación en su estómago, como si acabara de tragar una bala de cañón. Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar, sentía en el alma que algo iba a salir desesperadamente mal. Y lo que era peor, sabía que el destino de su primo iba a estar nuevamente en sus manos.

—¡Ven, acércate! Eso, buen chico —dijo Fenrir, comportándose como si Terence fuese un perro temeroso de acercarse a una persona desconocida—. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a un pequeño juego?

Terence tenía la garganta agarrotada. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. La situación era desesperante y el muy imbécil actuaba como si todo ese maldito entuerto fuese un concurso para fines lúdicos. Sin embargo, tenía presente que de no ser por su incorregible hipocresía y aquella condenada costumbre de mentirse a sí mismo, su primo William no estaría respirando aire viciado con los restos de las víctimas de un hombre lobo cuyo estilo de vida era la degustación de sangre y carne humana.

—¿Quieres ser un verdadero carroñero? ¿Quieres tomar tu lugar en el cielo, donde vuelan los buitres? Pues tengo la solución perfecta para resolver ese asunto. Es muy fácil. ¿Ves a tu querido primo? ¿Puedes oler el miedo que transpira por cada poro de su piel? ¿Puedes ver sus ojos, las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la incertidumbre, de no saber lo que le espera? Seguramente sabes que el Ministerio de la Magia está cazando magos y brujas con podredumbre en sus deliciosos glóbulos rojos. Nosotros sólo le ayudamos al gobierno a hallarlos y llevarlos hacia su oscuro baluarte en Londres y, ¿adivina qué? Tú serás quien entregue a tu primo al Ministerio, tú serás el que sellará su suerte. Si quieres ser un carroñero que se precie de llamarse así, lo vas a hacer… o pagarás las consecuencias.

Terence sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Fenrir Greyback azotarlo como un viento huracanado. Sabía cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias y ser llamado "traidor a la sangre" era la menor de ellas. No le gustaba la nueva y fea misión que esa apestosa y sádica bola de pelos le encajó sin anestesia ni palabras bonitas. Si se tratara de aquella chica que parecía tener una biblioteca por cabeza, se sentiría mínimamente honrado de llevar sus deberes a cabo, pero ese, desafortunadamente, no era el caso. La vida jamás se amoldaba a los deseos de quienes la vivían, sino que eran las personas quienes debían adaptarse a los vaivenes de la existencia.

Debían adaptarse, o morir.

Y resultaba que los hipócritas eran los primeros que saltaban de un barco que se hundía. Los hipócritas no serían buenos capitanes de navío.

—¡Vamos! ¡Llévatelo de una vez!

Terence hizo, a regañadientes por supuesto, lo que se le ordenó. Tomó a su primo, sintiendo nuevos escalofríos en su columna y enfiló hacia la zona designada para desaparecer. Uno de los carroñeros acompañó a Terence y a William, una suerte de garantía para que no hubiera juego sucio. De todas formas, si quien deseaba probar su valía como buitre glorificado trataba de torcer las circunstancias para su beneficio, ya se sabía quiénes iban a ser los perjudicados.

Los ojos de William relampaguearon en terror. Lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y Terence se sintió horriblemente desgraciado. Se decía que la hipocresía era una enfermedad que ni el más potente de los brebajes podía curar, aunque tal vez no se tratara de tragar una sustancia de sabor desconocido. Era verdad que Terence temía las consecuencias de no hacer la tarea que Fenrir le exigió realizar, pero cuando contempló la expresión de su primo, de ese primo cuya impureza de sangre no le impidió que se llevasen bien, se vio nuevamente secuestrado por las dudas. Terence se preguntaba, a cada angustioso segundo, cómo mierda hizo para llegar a esas cotas de locura porque la pura estima que le tenía a William podría haberlo disuadido de todo ese condenado asunto. Pero necesitaba el dinero. El estallido de la guerra hizo virtualmente imposible para una persona común y pedestre hallar un mísero trabajo y la tasa de desempleo se disparó más allá de la estratósfera. Terence, en realidad no odiaba a los magos de sangre impura. Aquella había sido una creencia que le inculcó su familia para no arruinar el negocio con las familias que sí creían en serio que la impureza de sangre representaba un problema. Toda esa paranoia de la pureza de sangre no era una creencia afianzada en la mente de los Higgs, sino que se trataba de una estrategia de supervivencia, de una maldita estratagema que servía a motivos meramente pragmáticos. Pero cuando Terence cumplió la mayoría de edad, su familia actuó como lo haría una agencia de inteligencia con un agente que hubiera desclasificado información confidencial sobre sus propias actividades. No era que lo hubiesen desheredado, sino que los Higgs creían que la mayoría de edad implicaba abandonar el lecho familiar para valérselas por la de uno.

De ahí la necesidad de dinero fácil.

Y dinero fácil significaba optar por la única decisión a mano en esos días: convertirse en un carroñero.

Sus creencias no significaban nada cuando estaban edificadas sobre ilusiones y mentiras. "¿Quieres tomar tu puesto en el cielo, donde vuelan los buitres?" había dicho Greyback hace unos minutos atrás. Buitres, aficionados a la carroña, a la presa más fácil que se podía encontrar, aquella que no podía huir a ningún sitio. Donde volaban los buitres sólo había muerte, restos de una existencia dejados atrás por un cazador o por la vida, carne putrefacta esperando por ser consumida antes que los gusanos se diesen otro festín.

Y lo que creía Terence en ese momento, era que no valía la pena la miseria de dinero que le iban a pagar por entregar una vida que no tenía precio alguno. Por primera vez en su vida, Terence actuó no como un hipócrita, sino como un héroe, como un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Con un movimiento de varita, Terence liberó a su primo y le instó a que huyera lejos, lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas. Por momentos pudo mantener a raya a los carroñeros, pero no sirvió de mucho oponer resistencia. Pronto su cuerpo cayó sin reacción sobre la alfombra de hojas mustias y amarillentas del Bosque de Dean.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en un borrón multicolor que a Terence no le pareció lógico. Recordaba ser arrastrado por pasillos iluminados a intervalos por candelabros de cualidad mortecina, evocaba a una mujer achaparrada con vestimentas acarameladas por el exceso del color rosado hablar cosas sin ningún sentido, aunque recordaba ser acusado de "traidor a la sangre" y, tras un juicio que no pudo recordar en su totalidad, yacía encerrado entre cuatro paredes hechas de piedra negra, fría y húmeda. Y así había sido por largos dos meses.

Dos meses que parecían dos décadas.

Terence Higgs no podía haber tenido peor suerte. Se preguntó si todos los héroes debían emprender sacrificios, porque él jamás había tenido que sacrificar nada, tal como el resto de los humanos. Tal vez los héroes se diferenciaban de la gente común en eso; en entender que para lograr unas cosas, había que sacrificar otras, como por ejemplo, la libertad. Había sido un hipócrita durante casi toda su vida y jamás le había ocurrido percance alguno y ahora, que trató de hacer algo bien por una vez siquiera, se le había regalado una agradable estancia en el hotel más ruinoso del mundo. Por eso Terence jamás quiso sacrificar nada.

Sin embargo, otros cuantos meses después, cuando todo cambió y el responsable de tanta oscuridad se esfumó del mapa, recién en ese momento Terence se dio cuenta que su sacrificio no había sido en vano.


End file.
